disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mom's Birthday
"Mom's Birthday" is an episode of Phineas and Ferb. Synopsis Today is Linda's birthday and Candace tries to make it the best birthday ever. But every time she does, Phineas and Ferb beat her to it. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz tries to shrink everything that he hates so he never has to see them. Plot Phineas and Ferb wake up, hearing Candace singing. They go to the music room, hearing her reciting a part about it being Mom’s birthday. They realize they forgot her birthday and remember several events when they said they can’t forget it. Phineas says they should do something nice for her, with Dad out of town. They quickly come up with a string of plans to create Mom’s perfect day. Candace goes to serve eggs and bacon to Mom. However, Phineas and Ferb enter the room, slamming Candace into the wall. They give her the Mom Daily, Mom Weekly, Mom Bi-Weekly, and a half-caff-double-frap-mocha-choco-latte-mezzo-espresso. Phineas declares it’s their mission to give her the best birthday ever. They leave and Mom comments she smells eggs and bacon, which just happen to be all over Candace's face. Phineas calls some friends while emptying the piggy bank. Phineas sees Candace and asks her if she wants to man the omelet station. She says she is doing her own thing, and waits for them to ask her what it is. Phineas asks her what they are doing, and she states it's a secret. Phineas wonders where Perry is. Meanwhile, Major Monogram gives Perry his mission. Dr. Doofenshmirtz is in his mountaintop castle laboratory where he's purchased suspicious items, including a giant metal sphere and two animatronic wax robots. Back at the Flynn-Fletcher house, Candace finishes her homemade birthday card. Phineas and Ferb walk Mom to the kitchen and show her a beautiful breakfast. Candace tries to give her the card but is interrupted by Phineas to present her birthday card. Candace states that it’s big, but boring. Phineas and Ferb open the card and reveal a pop-up card with sound. Candace proceeds to eat her homemade card. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz is at his castle, dusting a copy of The Unicorn Whisperer, the feel good movie of the year. Perry comes in through a window. Dr. Doofenshmirtz pretends to be scared, and then states he is not, and traps Perry with the two wax robots. He says he got them from a wax museum that went bankrupt, and likes it when dreams fail. He has noticed several things in the Tri-State Area he detests, such as blinking traffic arrows, ear hair, pelicans, and musical instruments that start with ‘B.’ He shows Perry his new spherical inverntion, Shrinkspheria. He was going to call it Shrinkinator, but has tried out the “-inator” suffix. He shows Perry how the machine works. He will put the name of something he hates and the machine shrinks it so he never has to see it again. He leaves Perry in the castle as he goes to his invention. Phineas says they are glad Mom liked the card. They leave to prepare her presents. She hopes they don’t go overboard with the presents. She wants a dress from the cute little sundress shop. Candace asks her if she wants the one with the polka dots and leaves to get her one. Dr. Doofenshmirtz successfully shrinks the blinking traffic signs and proclaims he is an evil genius. Perry notices a rope holding up the chandelier above them. He gets a dart and spits it toward the rope, cutting it and making the chandelier fall. The wax robots melt and Perry goes outside. Candace goes back to the house with the dress. A traffic sign shrinks and the moth circus truck in front of her crashes into a hole, freeing the moths inside. They eventually cover and ruin Candace’s dress. Dr. Doofenshmirtz tries to shrink pelicans, but the button does not work. Perry shakes the antenna on Shrinkspheria. He tries to get Perry but he kicks Dr. Doofenshmirtz. Candace comes home and sees Phineas showing sundresses to Mom. Candace says it's okay, but not as good as the sundress she bought. The moths on the sundress come to Candace, causing her to scream and go inside. Mom hears Candace, but she doesn't see her. Perry kicks Dr. Doofenshmirtz into the control, causing him to accidentally shrink all musical instruments that start with ‘B.’ Candace hides into the music room and tries to play the bass. It shrinks, and Candace tries to play the banjo, bassoon, bugle, bongos, balalaika, and bagpipes. She says she should have manned the omelet station. Mom invites a very dejected Candace to sit with her and the boys, who ask her to turn on the presentation. Perry causes Dr. Doofenshmirtz to trip and he turns off the switch on Shrinkspheria. The two wax robots come back, merged into one two-headed body. They try to get Perry but crash into the machine, causing it to explode. Back home, Mom asks if she thinks the boys' video presentation is great, which she unenthusiastically replies it is. It includes a slideshow of pictures of Linda, as Candace is bemoaning things until Phineas says that "a true testament to what a great Mom you are is that your daughter would take the time to write... this song" which leads to a video the boys made of Candace singing I Love You Mom. They bring a stunned Candace (who likely didn't know of this until now) on the stage where she starts singing along with her own recording, while Phineas, Ferb and the Fireside Girls provide backup. At the end of the song, a tearful Linda rushes on stage, hugs Candace and wishes that their Dad could have heard it, which reminds Phineas they have a satellite up-link with him. As everyone else views the up-link, Linda tells her husband the party the boys gave her and Candace singing an amazing song. This brings a smile to Candace's face as she notices Perry coming to her and pets him, saying he missed all the fun. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Richard O'Brien as Dad * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram, Narrator * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Bobby Gaylor as Buford Songs *I Love You Mom Goofs * In the multiple flashbacks Phineas has about remembering his mother's birthday, one flashback is from "It's About Time!". This could possibly be an airing mistake, as "It's About Time!" was aired a day after this episode. (Dan Povenmire has also stated that they must be careful for what they put in the episodes, because silly things such as this or E.V.I.L.B.O.Y.S, which named events that happened after the episode aired, will happen because Disney has their own reasons for airing episodes at different times.) * In the flashback of "Are You My Mummy?", Ferb's color goes transparent for a split second. * During the "Rollercoaster" flashback scene, Isabella is no longer behind Ferb, and is instead replaced by a random girl. * Also, during the "Flop Starz" flashback scene, Phineas' guitar is red instead of yellow. * When Phineas says "Are you hearing what I'm hearing?", his bed's blankets are drawn outside the bed. * Isabella was shown on the stage performing, but she was also in the audience at the same time. * When Phineas is handing Mom the magazines, he hands her Mom Biweekly when he says "Mom Weekly" and "Mom Sub-Weekly". * When Ferb plays the drums, he still has the bass drum, although Doofenshmirtz made all instruments that start with B shrink. * When explaining his scheme, Doofenshmirtz must type the thing he hates into the machine, but when operating the Shrinkspheria, there are buttons with symbols, making the typing redundant. * Perry's beak changes color when the camera zooms in and turns to normal again. * Shortly after the Shrinkspheria explodes, it is yellow under Agent P's fedora. * The buttons "ON" and "OFF" of the Shrinkspheria changes color several times. Trivia *One flashback Phineas had was from the episode "Rollercoaster", while the others are, in order, "Are You My Mummy?", "The Magnificent Few", "Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror", "Flop Starz", and "It's About Time!". *There is a DVD in Doofenshmirtz's lair titled The Unicorn Whisperer, parodying the 1998 film The Horse Whisperer. A later Phineas and Ferb episode also has an allusion to this one, called the "The Lizard Whisperer". *When the robots melt, the Star Spangled Banner in the style of Jimi Hendrix is played in the background. *The two wax robots' skeletons are similar to look like a skelecog, a type of cog in Toontown Online. *Movieland Wax Museum outside of Disneyland closed and held an auction of some of the figures. Doofenshmirtz got his figures from a bankrupted wax museum. Also a reference to The Hall of Presidents attraction. Category:Television episodes Category:Phineas and Ferb episodes Category:Birthday productions